Dissection Love
by FireCacodemon
Summary: Reader x Kizami. Waiting for a science lesson with a boring teacher may not be so bad after all. Not when you're placed next to Yuuya Kizami, the boy you've been crushing on for a while. With the lesson being around dissection a part of science you both love, what could go wrong?


FireCacodemon: Welcome to my first **Reader x** story. This is really popular on Deviantart so I decided to post this up on here. This was a birthday present for a good friend of mine. Corpse Party belongs to Team GrisGris.

Key:

F/N = Friend's Name.

H/C = Hair Colour.

Y/N = Your Name.

E/C = Eye Colour.

* * *

Dissection Love

Reader x Kizami

You hated science. It wasn't the lessons, it was the teacher. You had the worst teacher in the history of teaching. He was boring; he made you sit in a seating plan of boy girl then another boy sitting next to you. It just felt horrible being separated from your friends. Even when he put you into groups, you hated it. He always managed to avoid putting you with one of your friends, yet your friends all get to work with each other in the groups. It was like he had a grudge against you. You didn't even know why you came to the lesson early...no, you did. It was him.

He was the silent type. The only time you heard his voice was when he answered the teacher. That was the only time you heard his voice, it made you melt inside. The way that his voice didn't sound like it held emotion, if you listened close enough...you heard it. The hidden emotion in his voice; the emotion you detected without any problem. His scruffy dark blue hair always attracted his attention, you lost count on how many times you stopped yourself from touching his hair as he walked past...that and he was the tallest in the class. The way that he flung his school blazer over his shoulder and undid the top buttons of his shirt, you could see his chest. How it beckoned you to run your fingers over his chest. The way he walked with his friends, the loneliness you could see in his eyes.

Lost in thought of THAT student, you missed everything that your friends said. You were brought back however when your friend poked your shoulder. The look of confusion present on your face made your friends laugh.

"What?" You asked surprised.

"Come on, we're getting our seats now," your friend (F/N) said. You sighed and gently ran your fingers through your (H/C).

"Okay..." You groaned. You really hated this class. You waited for your name to be called and then allocated a seat. Your teacher pointed you towards your seat. You looked around to see where everyone else was sitting, you didn't see him. Where is he?

"Kizami, next to (Y/N)," You heard the teacher say. You froze. Kizami's sitting next to you? A blush appeared on your face. You grabbed a science textbook which was present on your desk and quickly hid yourself behind it. You could hear his footsteps coming closer to you. What was the coincidence that Yuuya would be sitting next to you? The boy you've been dreaming about for a while...the silent boy who was a complete mystery to you. Hearing the seat next to you scrape along the floor, you could hear him sit down. You couldn't be rude to Yuuya so you plucked up your courage and put the book down.

"That's not what we're studying," Yuuya said in a bored tone of voice. You looked at Yuuya before you sighed.

"I know...I was just revising," You lied to him. You couldn't help but feel a little guilty after you lied to him.

"If you say so," Yuuya said before he dropped the conversation. You weren't quite ready to drop the conversation.

"What are we doing in this lesson then?" You asked him, annoyed slightly.

"Dissection," Yuuya said excited. You couldn't help but worry about Yuuya...but then again, you enjoyed dissection as well. The way that you could see into the animals and get a better understanding on how the organs arranged in different animals and fish helped keep the specimen alive. Biology was your best subject...even with the terrible teacher, it didn't change. You couldn't help but ask another question.

"Wonder if we're dissecting another animal?" You asked.

"If so, I hope it's interesting. I'm bored of dissecting sheep organs...I want something alive," Yuuya said. He was clearly getting excited on the thought alone. You couldn't help but smile seeing him getting excited over a small thing. You pretended to your friends that you didn't enjoy cutting up animals or animal organs but inside you did. You couldn't help it. You enjoyed it; it was interesting to see how the body of anything worked. The smell wasn't good but you could put up with it. It didn't help when one of your friends was similar to you with the love of dissection. She was a little closer to Kizami but it was still awkward between the two of them.

The class went on before you picked up that you were going to dissect two different specimens. A heart along with a dissected a living animal, a living rat. You knew that Kizami would be the one to kill the poor thing but you didn't want to dirty your hands like he does. This class might finally be looking up. You heard most of the students complain about the fact that they'll have to kill the rat themselves, but you guessed it was to test who's determined for this course.

"I'm killing the rat," you heard Kizami next to you. You jumped a bit at his sudden speech. Relaxing after a split second, you looked down at the dissection board being placed in front of you and Kizami. Both grabbing the gloves provided before Kizami picked up the heart of a sheep presented to you. You could see him gently running his fingers over the heart, feeling the muscle on the heart while blood dripped off the heart. He squeezed the heart slightly, blood dribbled out from the pulmonary artery, still remaining in the heart. You grabbed a nearby scalpel and handed it to Kizami.

"You'll need this," you said, making sure you gave him the handle of the scalpel; you didn't want to be the reason he got injured. Kizami grabbed the scalpel from your hand and cut into the heart. You watched him as he did so. Kizami looked like he was enjoying himself. The joy you could see in his eyes made you smile.

"You aren't screaming like other girls?" Kizami asked you, placing the dissected heart on the dissection board. You could see the components which make up the heart; the heart strings could be seen. You made sure you were wearing the gloves which were given to you before you gently put your fingers in the pulmonary vein, seeing the tip of the glove covered finger come out the other end.

"I'm not like most girls," you smiled. This class was a rare class. Sitting next to the boy you love along with doing something which you both enjoy. What could go wrong?

"Most girls I've been pared up with have been weak...screaming at the sight of blood and refused to dissect anything. Yet, you're a girl who sticks her fingers in the heart," Kizami said. You couldn't help but blush.

"My parents said that I was a strange child growing up," you told him. You were being honest; your parents did remind you when you watch a horror film that you didn't fit the stereotype. You didn't always go against the stereotype of girls. You did dress up for very special occasions.

"You are one interesting girl," Kizami looked at you interested. The way his eyes were locked on you, you shivered slightly under them.

"You're one mysterious young male, who hides everything from his friends yet I can read your emotions. You're pretty interested in me," you smirked up at Kizami, feeling rather impressed with yourself.

"You're a rare type of person then, being able to read me so easily..."

"No, I've been reading you a while."

"So...another fan-girl," Kizami growled.

"A bit...but now I've worked with you, there's no need to follow you anymore. I've got all the information I need," you smiled.

"So...I was just a research object?"

"Were, now you're back to being just Kizami," you told him as the teacher came over to you. If looks could kill, the way you looked at the most hated teacher...he might as well be dead.

"I see you successfully dissected the heart," he told you and Kizami.

"Yes sir," Kizami said noticing you weren't going to say anything.

"Well...seeing as the other pairs are struggling, I'll just give you this rat to dissect," the teacher said as he placed the cage containing the rat on your table. Once the rat was deployed, the teacher left. You watched the rat run around its cage before your attention turned towards Kizami. He was invading your personal space. You jolted back a bit, not wanting to be so close to Kizami.

"Personal space!" You squeaked. Kizami smirked.

"I liked that, how can I make you squeak again?"

"Hopefully I won't do that again."

"Not even if I do this?" Kizami asked as he gently placed his lips onto you, you squeaked out of surprise and happiness...that or the rat squeaked too. You felt the class go silent...heck you felt the world go quiet! You really had no idea what was going on, everything felt quiet and Kizami...well, he's just Kizami...right? Why were you so confused? Kizami gently pulled away from you, your face heated up.

"But..." you squeaked, unsure on what you should say. Kizami had just kissed you just to make you squeak. Quickly looking around, the class was in shock. Kizami didn't get on with any girls. Many girls often hated the fact that he showed no emotion or interest in girls. You continued looking around the classroom, annoying Kizami slightly. You knew you were annoying Kizami a little seeing as you weren't focusing on him. Kizami forced his lips back on you, catching you by surprise before the teacher came over to the two of you.

"Can you please not make out in my class?" The teacher asked you and Kizami. Kizami stood up from his stool and gently grasped your wrist. You quickly got off your seat as Kizami started dragging you out of class.

"Kizami, where are we going?" You asked. You hoped you wouldn't get in trouble because of this. You didn't know that Kizami would act this way.

"You're mine," he told you protectively. His grey eyes were locked onto your (E/C) eyes. The feeling of being complete and special filled your body. It felt like a zing from a movie you watched last night. That was something you didn't think would happen to you but...you were glad it did. You felt amazing. Kizami suddenly looked afraid to touch you, like something stirred his memory.

"What's wrong?" You asked him. He shut the classroom door and grabbed your hand, leading you away from the classroom, towards the common room. His part of the common room, if anyone sat there...you didn't see them for a week.

"I...don't know if I can," he told you.

"Be my boyfriend?" You jumped to conclusions.

"I'll kill you...I always kill things which get to close," he told you.

"I won't be easy to kill," you smirked at Kizami. He looked back at you.

"Why did you pick me?"

"Because you've been the most mysterious to me," you told him.

"Hey, shouldn't you two be in class?" You both heard a teacher ask you both, a metallic clang soon followed.

"Kizami, you know now to throw scalpels at your teachers!" The teacher scolded Kizami, you couldn't help but giggle.

"Sorry...Sir," he growled before he turned his attention back to you, gently leaning in for a kiss. You lent in to receive the kiss from Kizami, your boyfriend, no one else could have him.

* * *

FireCacodemon: Love it? Hate it? Want more **Reader x **stories? Leave a review on what you thought about the story. Bye readers~


End file.
